


Naughty Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [117]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do wincest bottom!dean with panty!kink and spanking bonus lots of dirty talk and being called good girl, slut and stuff like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

When Sam walked into the room, seeing Dean in the green satin panties, he froze.

"Dean? Care to explain something?" Sam asked, eyes trailing up and down Dean, only to stop on his ass and the panties.

"Sam!" Dean said, turning around surprised. "These…umm..I…wow…"

"As long as we’ve been together…and  _together_ …you never told me about this. Why?” Sam asked, eyes flickering up to Dean’s face. He could feel his cock starting to thicken, and Sam didn’t try to hide it as he palmed his cock.

Dean watched the movement, and his mouth opened. “I was…” Dean looked back up at Sam’s face. “I was afraid you’d judge me.” Dean murmured. “I see I was wrong.”

"Very wrong Dean." Sam said, walking over. "And it’s not nice to keep secrets from me. I think I’m gonna have to spank you."

"Spank me?" Dean asked, voice starting to fill will lust.

"Mm-hmm. Spank you. Only naughty girls don’t tell me about their kinks."

"Girl?" Dean asked.

"Girl." Sam nodded. "You are wearing panties after all." Sam said. His fingers trailed around the waist line, stopping right by where the head of Dean’s cock poked out. "And you are my naughty little girl, Dean. And you deserve a spanking."

"Guess I do." Dean said, eyes starting to dilate from arousal.

Sam grinned before pulling Dean over to the bed, and over his lap, pulling the panties down to his thighs.

"Naughty, naughty." Sam scolded lightly, bringing his hand down on Dean’s ass. "Naughty that you hid your kink from me."

Dean gasped as Sam started to spank him, and he could feel his cock starting to fill.

"Naughty girl." Sam said, watching as Dean’s ass turned a light shade of pink. When Dean’s gasps became moans, and he could feel Dean harden, he grinned. "And now my naughty girl is getting hard and aroused.  _Tsk. Tsk._  You’re just my little slut aren’t you, Dean?” Sam asked.

He spanked Dean again, and received a moan.

"Guess that answers my question." Sam chuckled. "Get on the bed."

Dean moved quickly, and looked back at Sam.

"Spread your ass cheeks, Dean." Sam said, turning and stripping, freeing his cock. He started to fist it as he watched Dean do as he said, and Sam grinned. "Such a slut. Are you my slut Dean?"

"I’m your slut, Sammy." Dean moaned.

"My slutty little girl." Sam chuckled. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured an ample amount on his fingers before he started to work Dean open, listening to Dean moan and whine with every twist of Sam’s fingers.

"Sammy…Jesus, Sam." Dean grunted.

"Such a good girl, taking my fingers so nicely. Clench around them."

Dean did as Sam asked, and Sam groaned.

"My good girl."

He opened Dean before lubing his cock, and pressing inside.

Dean moaned, as Sam started fucking him, hands latched to Dean’s waist.

"Keep your hands on your ass." Sam ordered. "Wanna see my cock slide into you."

Dean gripped each cheek and Sam grinned as he fucked Dean.

"Good girl. Such a cockslut. My cockslut, and no one elses."

"No one elses. Only yours." Dean agreed.

"Exactly." Sam grunted, thrusting quickly into Dean. "Mine. No one else gets to have your ass. Oh, and Dean…"

"Yes?"

"You are going to wear panties more often."

Dean moaned, and Sam laughed.


End file.
